The subject technology generally relates to mobile data communication and, in particular, relates to determining and storing a geographic location of a mobile device.
Geographic locating services may provide a current geographic location of a mobile device (and an associated likely geographic location of a user). In order to store an accurate geographic location of the mobile device, the geographic locating service may continuously receive location information from a mobile device (e.g., a mobile phone). However, continuously transmitting data to the geographic locating service may drain the battery of the mobile device, reducing the battery life, reducing power available for other activities on the mobile device, and wasting energy. As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for recording and reporting a geographic location of a mobile device may be desirable.